Teen Trivia
by RhombusScratch
Summary: Yet another Gravity Falls Q&A, but this time with the teens! What was the origin of the Muffin/Explosion on the Water Tower? What did it feel like to be a hot dog? Ask Robbie, Wendy, Lee, Thompson, Dipper, Nate, Tambry and my OCs from my story 'Freaks', Ike and Wyatt! Also the occasional one-shot for Teenshipping! Wenbie, Wipper, NateLee, Thombry, request it and read it!
1. Questions

**Hey y'all! Here is a Q&A story, but with TEENS! We don't have enough teen stuff! So ask away in the reviews! Guest reviews welcome! People you can ask:**

**Robbie**

**Wendy**

**Lee**

**Thompson**

**Dipper**

**Nate**

**Tambry**

**And, guest starring, my OCs from my story, Freaks, Wyatt**

**Ike**

**You can ask a limit of 1 question per person, a limit of 3 people per review/chapter. There might be some romance, Wipper, Wenbie, Thombry, NateLee, or we could get exotic with some weird ships I've seen like LeexThompson. So, request those shipping one-shots and questions! (But mainly questions) PEACE OUT!**


	2. Why Did You Hypnotize Wendy?

**Hey guys! You asked the questions, and now with the answers, here they are, the Gravity Falls Teenagers! * hold up Applause sign ***

Wendy: Hey there

Dipper: Am I really considered a Gravity Falls Teenager?

Robbie: Hi, dorks.

Thompson: Um, hello…

Nate: Hey.

Lee: Howdy!

Tambry: …Wait, what?

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP asked:**

I have a question for Wendy:Go date Dipper before I kill you? (There's a question mark it's a question)

I also have a question for Robbie:Why do you have to exist, you little jerk?!

And for Tambry:Why are you always on your phone?

That's all my questions bye!

**QUESTION ONE RESPONSE**

Dipper: * makes throat-cutting motion *

Wendy: Wait, what?

Robbie: Oh, just great! Everybody's against me and Wendy dating, but want her to go out with a 12-year old!

Dipper: Heh heh…uh…I gotta….use the washroom…

Wendy: Dude. You lost me.

**QUESTION TWO RESPONSE**

Robbie: Why do I exist?

Dipper: I wonder that a lot.

Robbie: OK, well, you see, when my parents met and fell in love, they got married. That's love in a nutshell. So one night they decided to…

Tambry: Status update: Robbie is apparently our new sex ed teacher.

Robbie: Hey, they asked me why I exist!

**QUESTION THREE RESPONSE**

Tambry: ….

Lee: Uh, Tambry?

Tambry: …Oh! Y'know, texting, Twitter, Instagram, Facebook, that kinda stuff.

Everybody: ….

**Lil ol Gravity Falls asked:**

Question for Robbie, why did you hypnotize Wendy?

Also I ship Nate and Tambry

**QUESTION ONE RESPONSE**

Robbie: I loved her and I still do love her! If you love somebody, wouldn't you brainwash them so that they would still date you?

All Boys Except Robbie: No.

Robbie: ….Well I did. Deal with it, world.

Nate: You brainwashed Wendy?

Lee: Talk about relationship issues.

**All right guys, that's all for now! At Lil ol Gravity Falls' request, next is a NatexTambry one-shot, but keep asking those questions! I'm surprised Dipper didn't get any questions this chapter. Try asking him and the others some more questions. Narrator out!**


	3. What's Your POV Of This Fued?

**Hey guys! Thanks for pitching in even more questions! We're sure to have longer chapters soon! Remember, after this, just keep asking away! Welp, here we go!**

**clicheusername1234 asked:**

This one's for Tambry. Do you write FanFiction?

**QUESTION ONE RESPONSE**

Tambry: …huh? Oh! I've jotted down a few ideas and made a few drafts, but I don't think anything would be good enough…

**PEACE LOVE AND SMILE DIP asked:**

Oh! I have a question for Dipper!: Why won't you be a man and kill Robbie?

Another question for Wendy from me: I just got a weapon, now date Dipper? (Question mark equals question)

Question for Thompson: Is a run over waffle really worth 50 cents?

**QUESTION ONE RESPONSE**

Dipper: Huh. I actually don't know. Hey Thompson!

Thompson: * stops eating cake and looks at Dipper *

Dipper: Pass me that fork.

Robbie: Shit.

**QUESTION TWO RESPONSE**

Wendy: Um, OK then, I kinda like my life, so Dipper, will you go out with me, I guess?

Robbie: * drops on knees and screams into sky * NOOOOOOOOOOO!

Dipper: * drops on knees and screams into sky * YEEEEEESSSSSS!

**QUESTION THREE RESPONSE**

Thompson: Come to think of it, no. * glares at Lee and Nate *

Nate: OK, fine, we're sorry, but it was funny how gullible you were!

Lee: Plus it went viral on YouTube!

**TheKawaiifan asked:**

Ok Robs, we've pretty much all seen Dipper's pov considering your little feud. Can we hear your side of the story?

Wendy, you pretty much don't have the easiest life in the world. You work for Stan, your caught in an interesting shipping war as we'll put it, and at home your the last woman standing. How do you go through this with such a calm attitude?

Tambry, why haven't you accepted my friend request?

**QUESTION ONE RESPONSE**

Robbie: OK, everybody shut the f*ck up, it's ranting time. Ok. Well, I always liked Wendy. She always seemed to be there for me. And, when I asked her out and she said yes, I was just so happy! Then, I find out that deranged 12-year old who never changes his shorts lies her too! I think, pfft, she's obviously going to choose me, and things are going great but he ruins it all by revealing a disc to hypnotize her into never letting me go because I love her and you all like him but he's nothing but a worthless brat and Wendy I've done so many things for you you changed me and I can only say that YOU'RE. GOING. TO LOVE MEEEEE!

Everybody Except Robbie: ….

Wendy: Dude. You lost me.

Lee: And My Little Pony quote at the end? Really?

Nate: Wait, wait, wait, rewind! Lee, how do you know it's a My Little Pony quote?

Lee: Um, you see, oh look! The chapter's over! Bye! Ciao! See you soon! Heh heh…


End file.
